Doubtful Connotations
by Jose'ma
Summary: KuranosukexChitose. "...If that ball had gone in...he would've won the match."


**Doubtful Connotations**

Unfortunately written by Jose'ma.

**I don't own this anime!!!**

**Warnings: **Yaoi and bad writing ahead.

**A/N** Forgive me if you find this fic too confusing or sappy etc. It was a random story I conjured up one night.

This sorry piece of work that I decline to name as a fanfiction is my firststory. But don't worry, I shall write better stories soon, I just need to get some inspiration of some sort, because firstly, I am an editor, so don't expect anything huge from me .

* * *

To put it as simply as possible, they lost. All that was left for Kuranosuke was to keep training as usual. There was really no point in him turning up to tennis practice either, he mused. Kuranosuke would be leaving for high school in a few months anyway...why was his brain even thinking about this? Like hell he wouldn't turn up to practice. The young captain sighed to himself as he buttoned up his last button and slung his bag over his shoulder. Every one of his teammates had gone by now, more than likely out to eat their sorrows away or going back to the hotel. 

"Are you disappointed that we lost? Or are you disappointed that Fuji Syuusuke lost?"

Kuranosuke whirled around and immediately saw Chitose Senri. "What do you mean?" _How did he-_

"The face you pulled wasn't a very happy looking one," Chitose said.

The young captain cast his eyes down. "…If that ball had landed in…" his voice trailed off.

"He would've won," Chitose finished.

"…Ah."

Chitose laid down on the bench and placed his hands behind his head. "How does it make you feel?"

Kuranosuke sighed lightly as he dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the bench next to Chitose's head. "It makes me feel as if I didn't win, and that I just suffered a terrible loss."

Chitose shifted slightly.

"He has potential beyond my own," Kuranosuke said softly. "And perhaps…perhaps that's why I'm feeling so dull."

Chitose cocked his head on an angle to catch a glimpse of his captain. "Hn?"

The tennis bible's features saddened. "…It's just like drowning."

Chitose frowned.

"Maybe my perfect tennis isn't as reliable as it seems…"

"Stop it," Chitose spat as he sat up and stared at his captain. "Just stop it."

Kuranosuke was confused.

"Don't you dare doubt yourself for one damn second. Take your own advice and be happy that you won. I'm the one who lost, I'm the one who has low self esteem and I'm the one who feels like they're drowning."

"Chitose…" Kuranosuke whispered.

Chitose got up and leered over the other. "You are perfect!"

Kuranosuke frowned as he stood up. "No I am not. Remember, if that last shot had gotten in I would've los-"

The young captain's shouts were muffled by a pair of lips and an impatient tongue invading his mouth.

Chitose closed his eyes as he grabbed fistfuls of light brown hair. _That last shot didn't go in, so stop thinking about the different scenarios…_

To say the captain was utterly shocked was an understatement. Chitose Senri was kissing him! Not to mention quite desperately.

Chitose released his captain's hair and broke the kiss, panting profusely.

"W-why did you…do that?" Kuranosuke stuttered, placing his fingers upon his lips.

Chitose had a slight flush on his face, "To shut you up. I couldn't stand you putting yourself down anymore."

…

"What now?" Chitose asked.

"I, don't know…" Kuranosuke replied. "I really don't know." He couldn't deny the kiss was…at some point enthralling, nor could he evade the fact that he felt like repeating the actions, but Chitose was his best friend, and best friends don't, well, kiss each other. If they were to form some sort of more-than-a-friend-relationship, what would happen if they had a falling out with one another? Kuranosuke never wanted that, not even in friendship. He liked the bond they shared, it was…strong. The captain could tell Chitose anything, provided there was something to tell, and Chitose would listen. Kuranosuke didn't tell his other 'friends' those kinds of things he did with Chitose, he just simply listened to what _they _were saying.

As Kuranosuke was lost in his thoughts, Chitose had picked up his bag and ventured towards the exit.

The captain snapped out of his daze when his teammate opened the door. "Wait," he nearly shouted.

The other male paused, still facing his back to Kuranosuke.

The captain opened his mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to vocalize.

"What is it?" Chitose's delayed reaction asked.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Kuranosuke said apologetically.

Chitose closed the door slowly and turned back around, by this time, his captain was now back sitting on the bench, his hands covering his eyes. The two stayed like that for a time before Chitose dropped his bag and knelt in front of Kuranosuke's hunched form. Giving his wrists a little jerk, Chitose pulled Kuranosuke's hands away from his face and held them to his chest and leant closer towards the light brown haired boy.

"Senri…we might not last," Kuranosuke exclaimed as he stared into his friend's mesmerizing eyes.

Chitose smiled as he let go of his captain's hands and gently parted his lanky thighs.

"I-I don't want u-us to split…" Kuranosuke said as he felt Senri shuffle in between his thighs, reach up and capture his lips with his own.

Chitose broke the kiss and pushed Kuranosuke into a lying position on the bench. "Neither do I…"

**mamamamamamama**

"Buchou, what was that noise?" Ryoma asked as he pulled away from his heated kiss with the aforementioned male.

"Hn…I don't know," Tezuka disregarded as he planted feathery kisses all over his lover's face.

More moans immersed from a distance from the locker rooms assigned to Seigaku.

Ryoma's brow twitched somewhat knowingly.

**mamamamamamama**

"Did you hear that?" Kuranosuke asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Nn…sounded like a moan from the other room…" Chitose said as he fumbled with the other's fly.

"Eh?"

* * *

Review if you want. But if you just want to inform me that it sucks, well...newsflash: I ALREADY KNEW THAT, but go ahead anyway if you really want to. 

Well, ja until my inspiration returns!

Jose'.


End file.
